Office Space
by Corkrose
Summary: Tom and Sybil have started work in Dublin, and each boast about their relationship to their coworkers. What do their coworkers think of their relationship? Season 2 Episode 9.
1. Chapter 1

"Here's your desk, lad. We expect you to be starting today. Report to the manager for your first assignment," the man gestured towards an office in a corner of the office. The man looked around, "Thats all, I guess. Good luck,"

Tom smiled faintly. The man was nice, but he wasn't sure how friendly his other coworkers would be knowing he had no formal experience in journalism. He sat down and began to unpack. The desk was very good quality oak, and although it was a tight fight, Tom felt he would be comfortable here.

After he had his desk in order, he went to the manager's office. When he opened the door, a red faced man with salt-and-pepper hair and a grey mustache looked up at him through thick glasses. "You must be the new reporter," he looked down at a sheet on his desk, "Branson, is it?"

"Yes, sir."

The man earned back in his chair, "You can call me Burns-Patrick E. Burns," he rifled through an untidy stack of papers on his desk, "we've got something easy for you on your first day. A fire, on the north side. Everything you need to know should be here." He handed Tom a few sheets of paper.

"Thank you, Mr. Burns."

He left the office and went back to his desk. Another young man about thirty was sitting in the desk adjacent to him. "Hallo. You must be the new bloke."  
Tom nodded. "KJ McDonald. Nice to meet you, er-"

"Tom, Tom Branson." He shook KJ's hand firmly.

Tom sat down. "Are you a reporter too?"

"Yes, and I have been for almost a year now. Where did you come from before this?"

Tom wondered if he should tell the truth or not about his previous employment. "I was a chauffeur in Yorkshire for the past six years, but I grew up not ten blocks from here."

KJ grinned. "Good! We need some fresh blood around here. Someone who has been outside of Dublin and seen a bit of the world."

Tom let out a sigh of relief. "Well, driving around aristocrats all day isn't exactly traveling through the jungle in Africa."

KJ chuckled. "Why don't you get a drink with me and my girl and some of the other guys, after work."

Tom was overjoyed. He was getting along fine for his first day of work, and he was finally going to have his first Irish drink in a long time. "I could really use some whiskey. English whiskey is just not the same, but I can't. It's my fiancée's second day in Ireland, and I'm suppose to help her unpack at my mam's."

"Oh, she's finally tied you down. Who is this fiancée?"

"I met her back in Yorkshire. Sybil was a-war nurse. And I was probably the one who tied her down." Tom said somewhat sheepishly.

"An English gal, eh? She must've put some spell on you to make you propose on your own will." KJ'S smirked.

Tom smiled proudly, "She sure did."


	2. Chapter 2

Sybil had spent the day looking for work. She went to two clinics and a hospital to fill out applications. She could not wait to start working again; it fulfilled her. She got home to find Tom there already, and she sat next to him. Sybil laughed as he picker her up and kissed her with that famous Irish passion.

"Now we'll have none of that, thank you." Ma Branson said with a semi-stern tone, but her eyes twinkled. "How was your first day?"

Tom put Sybil down and took off his jacket. "Good, I think. I have my first assignment, and I met a few of my coworkers. It seems like we'll get on alright," he looked to Sybil, "How did your search go?"

She paused tentatively, "Alright I think. I feel confident about my interview at St. Michael's Hospital, but everything's going well considering I've only been in Ireland for two days."

"Right you are, my darling," Tom said as he chastely kissed her on the cheek. She smiled as he laid his hand on her back, gently guiding her to the table.

She could not believe that they were getting married in four weeks! After the slow pace that their relationship went in the first few years, everything was happening so fast. Sybil watched as Tom helped his mother with the great care; he was so gentle with her. Although Sybil knew he would never mind her, she feared as if she was causing him to slow down his life. However, when Tom caught her gaze, he gave her a quick, reassuring smile as if he knew what she was thinking.

She quickly sat down as dinner was set down on the table. It smelled delicious. She could not believe that anyone could every rival Mrs. Patmore's cooking, but if anyone could, it would be Ma Branson. After a day of navigating through the streets of Dublin, it was a small pleasure to sit down with the love of her life and her hospitable, future mother-in-law over a delicious meal.

"Do you think Dr. Clarkson will give you a reference, under the circumstances?" Tom said, interrupting her blissful thoughts.

To be honest, she had no idea. On one hand, she knew that Dr. Clarkson thought very highly of her as a nurse and didn't care much for society; however, he was closely connected with her family, and who knew what her family was saying about her now.

After dinner, Ma cleaned up, so Sybil and Tom could talk about their days in private. "So, tell me every little detail about your day," she insisted. "I want to hear about the life of Tom Branson-journalist extraordinaire!"

He chuckled lightly at that. "Yes, I'll tell you all about my exciting day," he said with most obvious sarcasm. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he went on to tell her about his day: Mr. Burns, his assignment, his desk, and KJ. "KJ teased me about having an English fiancee, and how I had finally been tied down."

Sybil sat up at that. "Really? And what did you say to that?" she said with a playful glare.

He smiled and turned his head so that they were looking directly at one another. "I said something about how I probably tied her down and how my English girl had cast some spell over me."

Her heart fluttered at his word, and with a satified look, she crossed her arms and nestled herself against his arm. He told her about the flats he was looking at for them, and all the things they would do once they were married. Sybil, noticing the few innuendos he made, let a rose-colored blush settle on her cheeks. She quickly sobered up when Ma Branson came in to the room. "Tommy, don't you think it's about time you head over to the Neatons'?"

She felt Tom sigh. He gently lifted Sybil off of him and stood up. "Well, I guess I best be going." He gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek, and turned to Sybil. "I'll see you tomorrow night," he said as he kissed her next to her ear and whispered, "I love you, my darling," before he tilted her head up and kissed her lips. He lingered slightly and she savored every bit of it.

Sybil missed him as soon as he left, but she put on a brave face. She knew she would have to be tough-for him-, and as she fell asleep, she counted down the minutes until she could see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after his dinner with Sybil, Tom found himself sitting in the living room of his long-time friend Martin Neaton. Martin's mother had known Tom as long as he could remember, and as soon as she found out that he was coming home with a fiancee, she offered to house him. Tom was unbelievably bored at the Neaton's because Martin was a bartender and worked nights; thus, their paths rarely crossed.

He sat on the sofa working on his latest assignment, a boycott of a British hotel, when Martin came in. "Hallo, Tom! Fancy meeting you here."

Tom laughed and embraced his friend. It seemed like ages since he had last seen him. He had only seen him once, in passing, since his arrival. "I thought you had to work. Why are you here?"

"It was a slow night, so the owner sent me home, and I decided to see an old friend of mine!"

Tom sat back down, and Martin sat on the lumpy armchair ajacent to the cozy fireplace that had been giving off soft, crackling noises, creating a homey ambiant effect. "So... How have the last six years treated you?"

"Same old, same old, serving old Irish bums whiskey at two in the morning and the occasional dalliance with one of the girls at the shop next door. Hey, speaking of girls, let me hear about this English temptress who stole ol' Tommy Branson's heart away."

Tom's lips curled upward with pride. "Well," he began, "I met her when I first started working at Downton Abbey, and I fell head-over-heals for a young, beautiful sufferagette."

"Figures," Martin said with a knowing smile.

"Being the man I am, I confessed my love for her passionately and asked her to run away with me nearly three years ago." Tom admitted reluctantly.

Martin gaped, "Three years? What have you been doing all this time?"

"See, she-uh-lacked confidence in herself and was nervous about running away from her life to be the wife of a poor chauffeur in Dublin. I spent those years trying to convince her, but a few weeks ago she accepted my proposal! Now, here we are."

"I can't believe you waited that long for a girl."

"Martin," Tom sighed, "I can not tell you how perfect she is. She is probably the most beautiful woman in the world with the biggest heart-she was a dedicated war nurse, you know. She cares for others tirelessly and strives to change the world. And...," he was growing with ardent admiration as he continued, "She is incredibly smart. She is well-read, and I don't mean Shakespeare and Shelly. My Sybil reads political and historical books-"

Martin began laughing. Tom looked bewildered, "What is it?"

Martin looked at him with a grin, "You're the best one of us, Tom... Now have you heard about Sinn Fein's new policy?" Tom didn't exactly understand his meaning but just ignored it when Martin changed the subject.

The next day, Tom was incredibly ecstatic. Tomorrow was his day-off. Although he liked his job, working full-time and trying to prepare for a wedding could wear a man out.

Tom had sent his article to the editor and packed up. He looked at his watch-an hour until he had to be at his mother's house. "Hey, Tom," said Eamon, another junior reporter, "Want to go for a drink? You made it through your first week here."

"Come on, Tom, we need to get some whiskey into you after the week you've had," KJ pulled him by the shoulder.

Tom looked at them. Well, as long as he wouldn't be late for dinner, "Okay, why not?"

When the three of them arrived at the bar, Tom immediately recognized the bartender. "Fancy meeting you here, Tommy."

Eamon looked at Tom, "You know him?"

"Only a little, I'm just living at his house. Hallo, Martin."

KJ chuckled, "This is perfect! You see, Martin, Tom, here, has become a mystery to the rest of us at work, and maybe you can fill in the details!"

Tom gave an amused look, and turned his head to Martin. "Hmm," Martin began, "Where to begin with you... Well, I'll first tell you, he's a raging socialist. He spends all of his free time reading Marx and Engels."

Eamon brow furrowed quizzically, "We see, tell us more."

"I can tell you that he worked as a chauffeur at a huge estate in Yorkshire, called Downton Abbey."

"Yes, my life is so interesting," Tom laughed sarcastically.

"Shut up, Tom! Go on," KJ interrupted.

"And I can tell you for a fact," Martin paused, "He is absolutely and completely in love with a Miss Sybil Crawley."

Tom felt himself pinking up. "Yes, I have heard of this Miss Sybil," KJ says with an air of mock sophistication, "Would you be able to provide any more information, Sir?"

"All I know is that she is a nurse, and he met her in Yorkshire. However, I have heard of her strong politics and her love of suffrage." Martin raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and Tom, what did you tell me?... Oh, yes, you told me that you could not describe how perfect she was and that she was the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Wow, I must meet this perfect woman," Eamon teased.

Tom stared at his whiskey. He was not ashamed of his love for Sybil, but he was slightly embarrassed to be made out as a love-sick puppy. But it was true Sybil... "Oh, God! Sybil!"

He looked at his watch. He was suppose to be there fifteen minutes ago. "Sorry, I've got to go." Tom apologized.

"No problem," KJ smiled, "Duty calls!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all of your support on my first fic! It really motivates me to keep going and to update. I'm glad all of you shippers like it!_

Sybil was so excited she wanted to burst. She got the job at St. Michael's! It was only six blocks away from Tom's office, and she would be starting tomorrow. She sat in the living room waiting for Tom to announce her news. The mantle was her clear focus, watching the second hand tick. Sybil was so agitated, she didn't notice her future mother-in-law standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong, Sybil?" she said with her thick, inner-city accent.

Sybil looked up, completely oblivious to what she had asked.

"You can't fool me, my girl. You've been fidgeting all afternoon and starring at that clock as if your life depended upon it."

Sybil sighed. She figured she would have to tell Ma about it without Tom.

"I got the job at St. Michael's Hospital." She grinned gleefully.

"Congratulations!" the older woman said as she embraced her. "I thought it was bad news."

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait to share my news with Tom." She looked at the door expectantly.

Ma Branson put a hand on Sybil shoulder. "Well, he should be here in a few minutes, so I better finish up the supper."

So, Sybil sat down waiting alone and watching the clock. She drummed her fingers on the arm of the sofa rhythmically. Five minutes passed. Then, ten. Then, twenty. Sybil began to worry. What if he was lying in a gutter somewhere? Then, she became cross with him. Why was he so late? Another five minutes passed when the clock chimed.

Sybil had gotten up to look out the door when the door swung open. She was going to give it to him for being late, but as soon as she saw his exasperated face and his expression of apology, she ran into his arms. He practically fell over but steadied himself. "I got the job at St. Michael's!" she cried and began kissing his face.

He was quite bewildered by this outburst, but was too happy to care. "Congratulations, my darling. I knew it! They would be fools to turn you down," he exclaimed, taking her face in his hand and kissing her joyfully.

Again, they hugged each other tightly before moving into the dining room. In a most gentlemanly manner, Tom offered a chair to Sybil, and then went to sit next to her. Ma came out and set out the dinner, corned beef, cabbage, and boiled potatoes. All throughout dinner, Tom held Sybil's hand under the table gently stroking her fingers. When they finished, Tom asked his mother if he and Sybil could go out for a walk, and they began to stroll along the river.

They walked along with a spring in their step ignoring the passers-by. After a while, they decided to sit on a bench overlooking the river. Sybil sat very close to Tom with her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest.

They sat there in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. Sybil broke the silence, "Tom?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you first realize you loved me?"

Tom looked at her with a reminiscent look in his eye. "Do you remember when you first asked me to take you to Ripon for a political rally?"

"Yes," she said knowingly.

"Well, I had known that you were political and kind-hearted, but at that moment I knew that I was completely, utterly, and hopelessly in love."

"All the time ago?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," he replied, looking at her intently.

She paused for a while looking out after the water. "I have been in love with you ever since I woke up at Crawley House after the count."

He looked at her searchingly, disbelievingly. "Really?"

"Yes," she sighed dreamily, "Yes, I remember waking up having a warm feeling of you picking me up and setting me on the sofa. All I could think was what was going to happen to you. I truly realized it after I threatened to runaway if Papa sacked you-"

"What?" he asked with a smile on his lips, " I never heard about this."

"Well, Papa blamed you for what happened, and in a childish manner, I told him I would runaway if I woke up the next day, and you were gone."

He looked at her with intense admiration, "My knight in shining armor."

"I'm not so sure." she looked at her feet, "I was so stupid, so childish. We could have been married all those years ago, and I just wasted-"

He silenced her with a kiss. When they broke apart, he turned her to look at him, directly. "Anytime with spent with you could never be wasted... Sybil, I know it would have been amazing if you had accepted my proposal back in York or any other time, but you gave me the thrill of the chase. The more I learned about you made me love you more. So, never-for one second-ever think you wasted my time because it was all time spent in search of my better half."

Sybil's eyes were glistening with tears at the end of his speech. "Oh Tom!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, letting her tongue into his mouth and running her hands through his hair.

Their kiss left them both breathless. "Tom, there are so many horrors in the world that I have seen or heard of, but when I'm with you that all seems to disappear!"

Tom said nothing but just held her lovingly. They spent an uncertain amount of time like that until they decided they better go back to his mother's house. When they reached the door, Tom held her shoulders and said, "This is where I leave you... Until tomorrow, my darling."

As Tom turned to leave, Sybil whispered in his ear, "I love you, Tom Branson. I know few things in this world, but I will always know that I will love you even after the last breath has left my body."

Then, she kissed him on the ear and went inside, leaving him on the doorstep alone.

If any of his coworkers saw him skipping down the street as he did, then it would be clear that he had just seen his future bride.


	5. Chapter 5

To his KJ and Eamon, it was clear that Tom was in a good mood. They had known him for less than two weeks, but it was obvious that he was overjoyed. Tom walked through the office with a spring in his step, whistling a tune. KJ watched intently as Tom skipped around the office; his heels creaking on the wood floor. When Tom finally came past them, he was singing under his breath. "There would be such wonderful things to do. If you were the on-"

"What's got you singing today, Tom?" Eamon teased.

Tom looked up and gave him a questioning expression. He hadn't realized he had been singing until then. "Uh-," he began.

"Sybil?" Eamon rolled his eyes.

KJ shook his head at Tom, "I honestly have never met any bloke so crazy over a girl before." Tom shrugged. He didn't know how to respond. "We're beginning to think that you've made this blade up."

"Yeah, I doubt there can be any girl as perfect as you've described," Eamon piped in.

Tom laughed. "That's what I ask myself all the time."

"By the way, why are you so chipper this morning?"

Tom ears grew slightly pinker. "Well, Sybil got a job at St. Michael's a couple of days ago, and we're having lunch today to celebrate."

"By the way, when are you tying the knot?" Eamon asked.

"Two weeks from Sunday," Tom told them, still not believing that after all these years, this was finally happening.

KJ just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Hiya, Sybil," a young nurse, named Caleigh greeted, "Where did you go for lunch?"

They sat in the nurse's room. A small parlor with their aprons, laundry, and some medical supplies. Caleigh sat on a bench next to the scuffed, round table that took up a quarter of the room.

"Who was that handsome man who dropped you off?" another nurse, a few years older that Sybil, asked with a smile that said she was ready to gossip.

"Molly, you can be such a gossip sometimes," Caleigh said, "But do tell us, Sybil. Do you have a beau?"

Sybil bit her lip. She wondered if she should tell them about Tom, considering she had only known these girls for a few days. "Tom and I are getting married in a little over two weeks."

"That explains the way he kissed you," Molly smiled edgily.

Sybil's face turned red. "Um-"

"You don't have to explain to us," Molly reassured, "but, please, tell us more about this Tom."

Sybil looked at the ground and bit her lip. Where to begin? "He's a reporter at The Times, and he's very political."

"-and handsome?" Caleigh giggled.

Sybil blushed, "Yes, he is very...handsome." Molly and Caleigh laughed at her bashfulness. "We met back in Yorkshire, in my hometown. He was a chauffeur, and I was..."

"A nurse." Caleigh offered.

"Yes, I was" she quickly covered her uneasiness. "He was young and handsome and passionate, and we spent a lot of time together and became very close friends. Then, he proposed to me, and now we're here. I'm living with his mother until we get married..."

Molly smiled, "So, is he romantic?"

Caleigh giggled, and Molly stared daggers at her and then turned her attention to Sybil.

"Oh, yes," she said ferverently, "He is probably the most wonderful man in the world. He is so caring and loving and patient. Tom is so incredibly amazing, I feel as if I am unworthy of his love."

"Be careful not to get your heart broken, love. It looks like this fella's got you under some spell." Molly warned.

"I will, but Tom would never break my heart. I know that for a fact."

Molly shrugged, and Caleigh stared dreamily in to space.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your lovely reviews! You've been so kind to me on this little experiment. I have an idea of where I want this to go and I'll be getting to their wedding in a few chapters, but if there is anything you want me to address, please let me know!

Tom had spent the evening at his mother's, and after dinner he and Sybil were sitting next to each other on the cozy loveseat in the living room. They had been talking about the advantages and disadvantages that freeing the serfs had brought about in Russia. "Well, now there is such a big poverty gap and the people are starving. I'm not saying that serfdom was right on any platform, but now, after all these years, they are still being taken advantage of by the aristocracy in Russia."

Sybil nodded. "That makes sense. So, if you were Czar Alexander, what would you have done to give the serfs a start in a life of freedom?"

Tom chuckled, "I don't think I"ll be in that position anytime soon, but I would have taken the land that the government held that the ar-"

"Really, Tommy. You're too smart for your own good." Ma Branson entered the room with her hands on her hips in a way only a mother could.

"I think that too sometimes," Sybil said, smirking at Tom.

When Tom's mother left the room, Tom spotted a book on the table next to him. He picked it up and opened it. Sybil laughed, "Oh, that's one of my old diaries. I was reading through them last night."

Sybil took the diary from him and skipped to a page. "'Monday, March 10th, 1913. Today, Mama and I went to visit Granny to talk about the annual cricket match. I was dying of boredom. How can they go on talking about what to wear to a cricket match when there are so many people out there who have real problems? Sometimes, I feel as if I am not related to my family at all. In other news, we had a new chauffeur start today. I saw him walking to the garage from the house. I know Taylor was a nice man, but this chauffeur is much more interesting... Or should I say handsome?'"

Tom was smirking at her. Sybil scowled, "Don't look so full of yourself," she continued, "'Well, he looks about Mary's age with a strong jawline and bright blue eyes. I'm laughing as I write this because I realize how girlish I sound.' What was my father thinking?"

Tom looked puzzled. Sybil giggled, "What was my father thinking in hiring a radical, passionate, handsome, young chauffeur in a house with his three young daughters?"

"I honestly have no idea. That man sounds as mad as a ditch."

Sybil turned to another page. "'Saturday, February 28th, 1914. Oh, God, what have I done? Branson told me not to go. It was dangerous. He was right, and now Papa's going to sack him. I thought it would be amazing to see history being made. Women making one small victory in a world of social oppression. I feel awful. I was so naive to think that I could witness this without any consequences. I didn't think about Branson's job, all I thought was that I could impress him! I didn't think that anyone would get hurt! I didn't think about anything. I honestly can't imagine what I'd do without him-Branson... I mean, he understands me in a way that my family never would. He encourages the real me to shine through the cracks of the repressed daughter of an Earl. I think I may love him... Now that I've wrote it I can not believe it... I hate this! It would be so much more convenient if I was just in love with some rich lord instead of a chauffeur. How can I say this? I should not tell myself to love someone else just because it is easier. But, even if he did feel the same way, it would never work. We would both end up in tears. He would be jobless and I would be stuck in a loveless marriage to some stuffy aristocrat. I can't let him sacrifice his whole life for me. I would never forgive myself. I would never forgive myself if my actions tonight would cause him to be sacked. I don't know if it is possible to have the emotions I'm feeling right now. I feel as if I am floating because I am incandescently happy, guilty because I was so selfish, and sad because I know I will have to avoid loving him. I must promise myself. Even if he comes to me right now and proposes, I must put him off. I will not keep him from his livelihood, his life-'"

Sybil was crying. Tom took a handkerchief and began to gently dab her eyes with it. Then, he pulled her into a firm embrace. "You know that I have never, will never believe that."

She nodded, and whispered, "I love you," in to his shirt.

"Come on," he said, taking the old book from her and smoothing her hair. He skipped a some pages and began to read, "'Tuesday, August 4th, 1914. We are at war with Germany. I don't understand why we have to always fight. Sometimes I feel as if we are only at war to make some aristocrats feel excited. God, I'm beginning to sound like Tom... I can't believe it. I held Tom's hand today. He came out to tell me that Gwen had gotten the job and the three of us hugged and celebrated. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I took his hand. It took all my power not to kiss him, then and there. He was so sweet and excited for me, for Gwen, for women's rights! I don't know any man who has ever been so interested in me when I talk about women's rights. I saw love in his eyes. I saw love for me! Oh, I'm on the brink of tears right now thinking about it. All I want is for us to get married and travel around the world, changing the world for the better, but look at me I'm being so selfish. Even if he loves me, all I'll do is ruin his life. Again, I need to stop being selfish! There are men who will die because of this horrid war, and I'm talking about my unrequited love for my father's passionate employee.'"

His voice had become quieter as he talked. Then, he paused and said, "That passage just proves how selfless you actually are."

Sybil rolled her eyes, but Tom shook his head. "No, Sybil. You were saying that you would sacrifice your own happiness-your dreams-for a dumb, ol' git like me." He took her hand, "And even when you were being humble, you told yourself to stop talking about your personal problems because you wanted to focus on the good of the world." He smiled blissfully and said, "And you wonder why I'm in love with you!"

"Oh,Tom, stop it! You make me out to be some sort of saint."

"Well, you praise me about things that I am not worthy of, and I do the same. So let's just agree to disagree. Is that alright with you?"

Sybil cuddled close to Tom and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yes, Branson, but I think you better be going. We both have to be up early for work tomorrow."

"Yes, milady," he said as he gave her cheek a quick kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

_I rewrote this chapter twice, but hated it both times before, so I decided to go in a different direction. Hope you all like it!_

"Sybil!" Ma Branson called from downstairs, "It's time to wake up!"

Sybil yawned and blinked as orange sunlight peered through the calico curtain in her room. Her bed squeaked as she sat up, and began to get dressed.

When she got downstairs, Ma Branson was waiting with fresh baked bread for her. "Sybil, dear, I just bought some good meat, and Tom's not coming tonight... so if you wanted to invite one of the other nurses to dinner I would be fine with that.

Sybil smiled. She was starting to really feel at home in Dublin, and this dinner would help her. "Yes, thank you, Mrs. Branson."

Mrs. Branson waved her hands at her, "Child, how many times have I told you to just call me Ma!"

Sybil nodded before walking out the door and starting her commute to St. Michael's.

_  
At work, Sybil was extremely busy due to an outbreak of mumps several blocks north of the hospital. When Tom came around for lunch, Sybil was exhausted, so instead of going somewhere to eat. Tom took Sybil to the Neaton's where she could rest on the sofa for half an hour, and Mrs. Neaton would make them something to eat.

When Sybil needed to leave, Tom helped her up and escorted her back to St. Michael's. Upon arrival at the hospital, Sybil took Tom's hand. "I'm so sorry I just lied down instead of spending time with you. I just wasted your lunch hour."

Tom shook his head and smile warmly, "No time spent with you could ever be wasted, and we have our whole lives to spend time together, so don't be sorry. Okay, my darling?"

Sybil nodded and kissed his cheek before shuffling into the hospital.

"Oh, Sybil, you're back! We have a million things to do," Caleigh exclaimed as soon as Sybil entered the hospital.

She sighed and went with Caleigh. While they were taking the temperatures of two afflicted patients, Sybil turned to Caleigh, "Hey, Caleigh, would you like to come have dinner with me and my mother-in-law tonight?"

The small nurse grinned as broadly as possible. "Sure! What time?"

"After work would be best."

"Okay, I will meet you after my shift is done."

At dinner, Sybil noticed how gracious of a host Ma Branson was. Her manners were very hospitable and courteous; Sybil never saw such grace in her life. "So, Mrs. Branson, how long have you known about Sybil?"

Sybil looked at the woman with a worried expression, and she felt her heart speed up. "Well, Tommy'd written of her since he started work in England, but it wasn't until the war that he began sounding a tad lovesick."

Sybil let out a relieving breath and blushed. Although she hated causing Tom sadness, she, like all girls, felt the warmth of knowing that someone had loved her unconditionally all that time.

Ma took no notice of Sybil's clear emotions. "So Caleigh, my dear, will you be coming to the wedding on Sunday?"

"Oh, yes, me and all the other nurses! We want to meet Tom if we're to be working with Sybil."

Ma Branson stood up and walked towards the mantle where there was a large black envelope. She took the envelope and gave it to Caleigh. "Tom's picture is the first one in the pile," she said pointing to the small vignette of Tom in his chauffeur's livery. "Tommy always had the brains."

"And the looks, too!" Caleigh giggled.

Ma just nodded and smile fondly at the picture for a few moments until she quickly glanced up and carefully place the photography back in the envelope. Suddenly, Caleigh stood up. "Oh, blast it! I'm so late," she said rushing for the hook next to the door and putting on her coat. "Thank you for the delicious dinner, Mrs. Branson. Sorry, Sybil; I'll see you tomorrow!"

Caleigh flew out the door with a cold gust of wind.

Ma slowly stood herself up and began to head towards the kitchen. "Ma-"

The woman turned around and looked at her with a sudden weariness that appeared on her face. Sybil lost her train of thought, "I... just wanted to invite you to..." She gazed off into space as if searching for something and began twiddling her thumbs. "Have dinner with my family when they arrive on Friday."

Mrs. Branson's eyes were suddenly filled sympathy. "I just need to apologize, my dear." She crossed to the table next to the doorway and picked up a wet letter. "I did not realize this was for you, so I opened it... Here."

Sybil took the letter silently and stared at its contents.

We are so sorry, but your father has some immovable conflicts... I would like to go... Mary and Edith will still be attending on Friday with Anna. Please write me all about it... As always, your papa sends his love...

Sybil swallowed back tears and her eyes began to sting. No! She was not going to cry in front of Mrs. Branson. She was made of sterner stuff. She...

"I'm so sorry, my dear. I'm so sorry." Ma said softly as she enveloped Sybil and a tight embrace. She rubbed her shoulders soothingly. Sybil felt the tears fall and choked out a silent sob. "I'm so sorry..."

The older woman then let Sybil go and sat on the brown armchair. "I've been so awful..."

Sybil looked at her future-mother-in-law quizzically.

"I've been such a bad hostess..." she stared off into space, "I heard about you and I resentfully opened my home to you. I judged you. I expected you to be a selfish, spoiled, privileged aristocrat who just decided to runaway with Tom because she was bored with her life... Then, you came here and you were pretty and elegant, and I thought I had confirmed my suspicions..."

She looked at Sybil intensely, "but then you were hard-working and humble. And when I saw you and Tommy together, I thought that there was no pair happier in the world. I judged you. I expected you to be a brat who was going to break my son's heart and leave him for some rich English lord..."

"I've been unfair. Tommy was smart! Right-right about everything he wrote me about you... You are the only girl I've ever met who has been worthy of my darling, darling boy, so if I've been inhospitable, I apologize wholeheartedly."

Mrs. Branson looked down at her feet as if waiting to receive her punishment, but all Sybil could say was, "You? Inhospitable?"

Ma whipped her head up questioningly. "Ma, if you are inhospitable, then I'm a tory!" Sybil walked over to the chair where she sat and took the old woman's hand. "I don't think I've met a more welcoming person in my life, and don't be sorry about your judgements. Tom has even told me himself when he first saw me he expected me to be everything you said, but I am glad to have proven you wrong."

Sybil smiled warmly, and Mrs. Branson looked at her in awe and stood up. She walked out of the room and came back in another moment with a beautiful wooden box with intricate designs carved into it. "Here, this is for you."

The younger woman held out her hands, "I couldn't accept anything so beautiful-"

Ma Branson shook her head, "This is a box given to me by my mother-in-law when I married Tom's father-God rest his soul. It was given to her by her mother-in-law, and now I'm giving it to you."

Sybil took the box in her hands and gently caressed the complex patterns on the box. "What is it?"

Mrs. Branson smiled, "Those are Celtic designs. Each knot and line has a meaning-I don't remember what they mean but its pretty. I have kept special tokens from my family as it has grown and kept them inside this box."

Sybil opened the small chest with great reverence and took out the treasures inside. She took out a small, black, leather shoe. "That was Tommy's first shoe." Ma offered.

A little scrap of paper was taken out of the box. "That was a card that Kieran and Patrice made me for my birthday."

Then, Sybil took out a miniature loop made of leather and held it up. Ma took her handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "That was my engagement ring. You see, when Larney proposed to me, he didn't have enough money for a ring, so I received a ring made of a leather string instead."

"That's so nice, Ma," Sybil smiled sweetly.

Mrs. Branson looked intently at the box until she looked a Sybil and thrust the box into her hands. "Take it, my dear. Fill it with memories of your wedding day, the births of your children, and all of the special moments in your life."

Sybil's face became solemn when the older woman took Sybil's hands in hers and said, "You are my daughter now. I know I will never be a substitute for your parents on your wedding day, but it may comfort you a tad to know that you will have a special place in my heart."

The young woman's blue eyes filled with tears. "Oh thank you, Ma! You'll never know how much this means to me." She hugged the old woman tightly.

"All right, Dear, you must get some sleep. You are getting married in three days!"

Sybil gave Ma a grateful look before she began ascending the stairs.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Tom is picking you up from work tomorrow. He has a surprise for you..." Mrs. Branson said with a wink before she turned to walk back into the kitchen.

That night Sybil cried herself to sleep with tears of sadness and happiness because although her relationship with her parents would never be the same, she had Ma, and she had Tom. And that was enough.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to all of my amazing followers and reviewers! I haven't really been writing about their work life recently, so I'm going to go back to that this chapter._

The morning after Sybil and Mrs. Branson's heart-to-heart, Tom was working on an article with Eamon. "So I think we should talk about the other strikes after the part about the ship-Tom!"

"What?" Tom looked up, bewildered.

"You were asleep. Come on, I'd like to finish this article by closing time." Eamon said as he gestured to the half-finished article in the typewriter in front of him.

"Okay, okay. Where were we?"

"We were talking about the shipments of British goods being affected. What's wrong with you, Tom? You're usually the alert one around here."

"Sorry. My mother told me not to come for dinner last night, so Martin took me for a few whiskeys and..." Tom held his head up with his hands.

"Trust me, I understand. So, was this your bachelor dinner?"

Tom's eyes widened. "No, I just haven't gotten really drunk since I've been engaged and-"

"Never mind that. Cancel all your plans for tomorrow night. KJ and I are throwing you a bachelor dinner. We'll go to the bar where your friend Martin works and celebrate your last night as a free man!"

Tom grinned. In a few short weeks, he had made some really good friends, and now they were going to be celebrating him! He couldn't wait to tell Sybil, but when he looked at the clock, he realized he had two hours left and a partial article in front of him. "Okay, Eamon, I got the figures for the shipments between last month and this month, and there seems to be a real change..."

Sybil had spent much of the morning taking care of a young boy, about eleven years old, who had come in this morning with severe wounds to the abdomen. He had dark blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Sybil saw much of Tom in him. He had a similar smile and was just as charming as Tom. He was in critical condition with bruises and scrapes all over his body and a gash in his side.

The boy, named Conner Sybil learned, had been injured by a British officer who had been involved in a strike-related fight down at the shipyard. Conner had been going to the shipyard to bring food to his brother, behind the picket lines.

Things were not looking good for Conner. Sybil had cleaned his injuries all morning and redressed the deep wound. He slipped in and out of consciousness sporadically throughout the day and had become quite pale around noon.

"Nurse Crawley," Conner asked as she fed him his broth.

"Yes, Conner?"

"Would you tell me a story?" He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes, and Sybil thought for a moment she was staring at Tom. "A happy one, please."

Sybil didn't know many stories, so she decided to tell him the story of the young daughter of an Earl and a certain socialist chauffeur. She told him about their sneaky conversations and exchanges of pamphlets. When she came to the part where Tom was almost sacked after the count, Conner whispered, "No."

Sybil told him all about the time during the war and the proposal. "Although she had loved him for a long time, she refused him..."

"Why?" Conner asked, his eyes filled with sadness and indignation.

"She was afraid that it would never work and ruin his life in the process...," she gazed at the bowl and spoon in her hand for a moment before continuing, "Anyway, back to the story."

She told him about when Tom was called up to fight, and his confessions of love to her towards the end of the war. "Then, she told him the words that he had longed to hear for years, 'I'm ready to travel, and you're my ticket.'"

Sybil paused in her story, remembering the night that she accepted Tom's proposal. "Well, what happened next?" Conner asked with a hint of annoyance.

Conner listened intently as she told of their failed elopement, their confession to her parents, and their departure for Ireland. She paused, not knowing what to say next, so she decided to finish with a cliche-one she hoped would be true. "And they lived happily ever after."

Conner looked down at his lap, pondering the story, "Nurse Crawley, is that story about you?"

Sybil who was lost in thought looked back up at the young boy before her and whispered, "Yes, Conner."

Conner smiled and nodded when Molly came rushing into the room with a handful of gauze. "Sybil, they need you in maternity immediately."

"Okay," Sybil glanced down at Conner before she dashed to the maternity ward.

The closer it came to leaving time, the more excited Tom became. He couldn't wait to show Sybil his surprise, and his friends noticed his excitement. "Okay, Tom, what's got you so excited?"

Tom looked at KJ with a grin, "After work, I'm surprising Sybil with our new flat."

He laughed. "Tom, you're as mad as a ditch. Have I ever told you that?"

"I'm sure you've told me that every day since I started work here."

"Here, leave early and surprise your English beauty, and I'll help you out." KJ shook his head and sat down.

"Thanks," Tom made haste in packing up for the night.

"You're the best one of us, Tom." KJ muttered as he lit a cigarette.

Tom looked back at his coworker sitting comfortable at this desk, "Hmm?"

"Nothing. Just go and have fun!"

Tom didn't need to hear that again. He bolted out of the office and made his way to the hospital.

After assisting on a Cesarean-section for two hours, Sybil flopped into a wooden chair outside the maternity ward. She looked around at all the expectant fathers and thought of Tom. She was worried about him. After her experience with Conner and his injuries, she wasn't exactly comfortable with the thought of Tom running around Dublin to areas of conflict. It didn't ease her anxiety that she would have to tell him about her mother's letter, but she made the decision to wait to tell him, for tonight he was taking her out to surprise her.

She looked at the clock, One hour until Tom was picking her up. Suddenly, a woman came running around the corner calling out, "Conner? Conner? Where are you?"

Sybil crossed to the woman. "I'm Conner's nurse. Are you his mother?"

"Yes. Where is he?" She was frantically looking around.

"I'll take you to him." Sybil hurried down the hall to Conner's wing where she saw a doctor and a crowd of nurses around him.

"Sybil, he's much worse. He's having seizures, now." Molly said to Sybil.

Conner's mother cried out as Sybil held her back. There was a commotion among the doctors and nurses.

Sybil and the woman looked horrified as they saw the bed shaking and heard the doctor say, "Keep trying to revive him."

The woman was stronger than Sybil and broke from her grasp. "Conner!" she cried.

The crowd of medical personnel backed away from the lifeless body of the small boy. Sybil just stood there with an expression of complete horror, as she saw the woman sobbing over her son's body. Sybil took a step towards the bed, but a firm hand stopped her.

"Leave them, Sybil." Molly looked directly into her eyes before leading her away.

Sybil found a closet next to the nurse's parlor and sank to the floor. Her sobs were silent but heavy. She sat there crying for what seemed to be hours. When the crying stopped, Sybil came out of the closet and made her way out of the hospital.

Tom was waiting for her with a grin and a single rose. His grin faded when he saw her face, "Sybil, what's wrong?"

Sybil looked at him. She guessed her eyes were puffy and red, but she didn't want to ruin this for him, "Nothing, I'm just really tired."

"Okay, my darling," his concern not fading, "Come with me."

She held his hand as he guided her two blocks until he turned and covered her eyes. She smiled at his sweetness, but it wasn't enthusiastic.

Sybil felt him guide her up a staircase and through a door. "Voila!" he exclaimed, uncovering her eyes.

"Oh! Is this our flat?" Her smile was sincere.

He nodded. She looked through it. "When did you get time to clean it out?"

"I came here after I finished reporting on the shipyard. I swept it out-"

"You were down at the shipyard this morning?"

"Yes. Why?" He crossed into the empty kitchen. He ran over to her when he saw her crying.

He took her in his arms and held her. "I'm sorry," she said, "I've ruined this for us!"

"No, my darling, you haven't ruined anything. What's wrong?"

She plopped on to the floor, "Tom! Don't do things like that!"

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Put yourself in danger, like that! You could have been hurt or killed!"

"I'm fine, honestly. Sybil, I'm always careful. I'll always stay safe for you." He stroked her hair gently.

She collapsed on his lap, "A boy came in this morning. He was injured in a fight, and he..." Her tears stopped her from finishing. "He was eleven!"

Tom was about to open his mouth to say something when she exclaimed, "He was just like you, Tom! He looked like you! He acted like you!" Her weeping became louder, "I told him all about what we had gone through back at Downton! He sympathized with you Tom!"

She sobbed for a few moments before she whispered, "He was so sweet. God, Tom, if anything ever happened to you, I don't..."

Tom's face contorted into a look of despair and concern. He tilted her head up and kissed her gently. "I'm not going anywhere. No actions of man could ever keep me away from you... And as for this boy," he stood up and walked to a cabinet and took out a candle and a match, "We'll light a candle in his honor."

She choked out a sob as he walked to the window, placed the candle on the sill, and lit it. Then, he joined her on the floor and kissed her. After a while, she fell asleep, and he carried her back to his mother's house.

"Tom? Where have you two been? What happened?" Ma Branson looked frantic.

"We got to the flat, and she began crying," he looked down at his beautiful beloved before looking back at his mother, "She lost one of her patients today-he was only a child."

"Oh, goodness, I thought it was because of her mother's letter." His mother looked sympathetic.

"What letter?" he looked confused.

"She didn't tell you? I guess not with the day she had. Last night, she got a letter from her mother...Her parents aren't coming." Mrs. Branson looked ashamed.

Tom looked at the sleeping woman in his arms and simply said, "I'll bring her upstairs."

"Okay, but be down quickly."

Tom shot his mother a look before ascending the stairs. He gently took her shoes, cap, and apron off before laying her on the small bed. He stared at her. She looked so innocent when she was sleeping. His heart throbbed with the thought of her sorrow she was experiencing. He knew he needed to leave, so he brushed a hair away from her face and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you," he whispered before leaving his mother's house, and going back to Martin's house.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to the people who wrote reviews on the last chapter! I realized I had that last chapter two days before the wedding which makes no sense for what I'm going to do, so let's just pretend that the last chapter took place four days before the wedding. So now this is three days before the wedding! Anyway, thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter_!

* * *

Sybil, to say the least, was anxious. She hadn't seen her sisters in a month, and she wasn't completely sure how they would react now that they were actually going through with it. She was twisting the perfectly white, cloth napkin in her hands in such a way that her hands began to turn red from the ferocity with which she was fidgeting. Tom noticed this and took her hand. "It'll be fine, my darling."

She looked at him appreciatively. He always knew just what to do to calm her down. After the events of last night, Sybil felt she could trust Tom with anything. She had woken up that morning feeling like her entire world had come falling down, but then she saw that she was in her bedroom tucked in securely and knew that everything would be alright.

Sybil squeezed his hands and nodded, "I know."

They sat in the posh hotel for about twenty minutes until she heard two familiar voices greeting her. Tom shook Mary and Edith's hands She stood up and hugged each of her sisters tightly. The last few weeks had been difficult, and she couldn't help but admit that seeing her sisters filled her with relief.

As soon as they sat down, Edith took Sybil's hand, "Sybil, about Mama and Papa. They-"

"It's fine, Edith. Honestly. I knew that this might happen," she swallowed hard, "I don't even know why I though that they would do any different."

"Oh, my darling," Tom was about to cup her cheek but stopped mid-gesture after remembering whose company they were in.

Mary, noticing Tom's discomfort, looked at the couple with an earnest look, "Sybil darling, they love you dearly, but they don't understand your choices currently. However, Edith and I have come to see that you love Tom, and we will accept him as our brother-in-law."

Edith nodded as Tom looked at his two sisters-in-law with utter bewilderment. Sybil felt the urge to embrace her sisters in a manner that was most improper, but instead said, "Oh, Mary! Edith! You have no idea what this means to us!"

Tom's surprise faded into a look of sincere gratitude. "Thank you, milady. It lets me rest assured knowing that you feel that way."

Edith waved her hand, "Now, Tom, if we are to be siblings, then you must call us Mary and Edith."

Tom nodded with understanding. "Thank you, Edith. Mary."

With that burden off her shoulders, Sybil was able to enjoy a pleasant lunch with her family. Tom had to leave as soon as he finished his food, but Sybil didn't mind. She wanted to talk with her sisters in private and needed to run a few pre-wedding errands.

* * *

When Tom arrived at the office, he was greeted by a smirking KJ asking him how lunch was. Tom simply replied, "As well as a lunch could be with three sisters who hadn't seen each other in a over a month!"

KJ laughed. "So, are you excited for your bachelor dinner tonight?"

"Of course, considering that I probably won't be able to go out drinking properly for quite a while!"

"But you'll do other things, I presume," KJ grinned impishly.

Tom's ears reddened and laughed, "With a woman like Sybil, I don't think I can complain!"

* * *

In Mary and Edith's room, Sybil was interrogated about how her first month in Dublin had been. "How was his mother?" "What was it like in the hospital?" "Did you see anything truly gruesome?" "Did you have to work awfully hard?"

Sybil shook her head, "Mrs. Branson was a very gracious hostess. She helped me learn more about cooking and running a home, and she has become like a second mother to me. The hospital has been wonderful! I have made so many friends and-" she paused, thinking about Conner, "I haven't seen anything too gruesome. As for the work load, I knew it was going to be hard work, but I love it. What does it matter how hard I have to work if I truly enjoy my career?"

"I guess we can't argue with that, Sybil. You have always been a little peculiar." Edith sighed, "But on to a new subject. Tell us about wedding preparations!"

Sybil grinned with excitement, "Well, it will be at Most Holy Trinity Church, and we have decorated it beautifully with lilac-colored flowers and white ribbons. My dress was finished on Sunday. Mrs. Neaton, the woman whom Tom is staying with, did such an amazing job with it!"

"We can't wait to see it, darling. I'm sure you will look breathtaking, and as a little token from Cousin Isobel and Cousin Matthew, we have hired a photographer for the occasion." Mary smiled at her younger sister.

Sybil looked at the clock on the mantel of the suite's fireplace. "Well, we better be leaving for the flat. I need to be there in half an hour to receive the delivery."

When Mary and Edith entered the flat, they put on polite smiles even though Sybil could tell that they could understand anyone wanting to live in an area that small. The delivery came with the bed, the love seat, and the two armchairs. The tiny flat seemed larger once there was actually some furniture in it. Sybil made the bed, and put two pillows on the love seat. Sybil sank into the armchair, and Mary and Edith sat down.

An awkward silence fell over the trio, and Mary gave Edith an uncomfortable look. "Sybil..."

Sybil looked at the expressions on her sisters' faces and inwardly groaned what she suspected to be coming next.

"I don't know what you know on the matter, but Mama told me I must inform you about a wife's duty to a-"

"Mary, I've been a nurse for three years, and Tom and I have talked. He doesn't think that I have any duty to him. He says that he would never do anything without my complete comfort. I know that it is suppose to be a woman's "duty" to her husband, but I am Tom's equal."

"You and Tom have talked about this?" Edith looked incredulous.

"We haven't done anything besides kiss; don't worry. However, I am comfortable talking to Tom about anything."

Mary and Edith didn't know what to say. They felt as if they had just insulted their sister, so Mary decided to make reparations. "I should have known that you and Tom would have ended up together."

"What?" Sybil was confused by Mary's sudden statement.

"Sybil darling, you were always the one who wanted to do great things, to save the world, so it makes sense that a handsome, revolutionary chauffeur would catch your eye. I could tell from the moment you came home from the bi-election in Ripon that he was in love with you."

"Tom and I have had a longer romantic history than you think. Within his first month of work, we began exchanging political ideas, and he would sneak me pamphlets. I wanted to impress him by going to the count, but he was too worried to be impressed. Also, when I decided I wanted to become a nurse, I was scared but he told me to go... Then when he dropped me off in York, he proposed and-"

"What?" Mary and Edith asked in unison.

"Yes, and I refused him because I thought I would ruin his life. After that, I would visit him in the garage often, and with every visit, I gained more confidence in myself. He loved me unconditionally. I hurt him and disappointed him, but he still loved me. I just wish that Papa would.." she began to cry.

Edith just hugged her, and Mary reassured her, "We know that Tom loves you-he will take care of you-, and Mama and Papa know it too but they aren't ready to admit it yet. Give it time, darling."

"Honestly, Sybil, I envy you. I see the way he looks at you, and I become jealous. I've always wanted someone to look at me like that. You have Tom, and Mary has Sir Richard, and I have no-"

"Please, Edith. Don't compare Sybil and Tom to Sir Richard and me." Mary looked forlorn.

"Mary?" Sybil put her hand on Mary's knee, "Why are you marrying Sir Richard?"

"Oh, Sybil! I'm not as romantic as you! I can't deal with what people think about me! I couldn't bear the shame even if it meant marrying the man I love-" She choked back a sob.

Sybil and Edith were shocked. They never saw her display such raw and genuine emotion before. Sybil had always known that Matthew and Mary were still in love, and she had never seen anything great in Sir Richard and Mary's relationship. It was something that was never talked about; Edith and Sybil both knew that.

"Mary," Sybil paused and looked at her sister sympathetically, "Break it off with Sir Richard. We won't judge you, and as long as Matthew's at Downton, you'll have a place to live!"

Mary paused and looked a the ground, "I need to tell you both something..."

Edith and Sybil listened as Mary told them of the bleak tale of Matthew, Sir Richard, the late Lavinia Swire, and herself. "Please, don't pity me. I brought it on myself. Now, it's Sybil's day. Let us go and meet your mother-in-law."

"Mary, it's fine. If you need-"

"No, Sybil, I refuse to talk about this anymore." Her expression changed quickly, "Come, it's almost six."

The matter was dropped, but the impression of their conversation had changed their relationship in a mysterious way. The air of secrecy between the sisters transfigured into a bond of trust.

* * *

At six o' clock, Tom, Eamon, and KJ made their way to the pub where Martin worked. When they entered, there were three whiskies and a grinning Martin waiting for them. The first glass was so sweet, they decided to make a second, a third, a fourth...

After about an hour at the bar, the four men began singing rather loudly, "Oh, believe me if all those endearing young charms which I gaze on so fondly today were to suddenly leave you alone in the night just like fairy dust floating away!"

After the song ended on a very-off harmony, Martin raised his glass exclaimed, "In two day's Tommy's gonna be a married man!"

They clinked glasses and downed their whiskies in one large gulp.

After another hour, Eamon, KJ, and Martin dragged Tom to his new flat and laid him on the bed. He was knocked out cold, so they left him an aspirin and a glass of water by his bed for the next morning.

* * *

Sybil, Mary, and Edith had a very nice dinner at Mrs. Branson's house. To Sybil's relief, Mary and Edith were polite and amiable except for a shocked remark from Mary about serving herself. Then, Sybil decided to take Mary and Edith home. "Ma, don't wait up. We might be catching up a while."

Mrs. Branson smiled and waved them off. The taxi ride was pleasant enough; yet, Mary and Edith still wished that they had a car instead of a horse-drawn carriage. Sybil quickly kissed their cheeks at the entrance to the hotel and ran towards her new flat. She knew that Tom was going to sleep there until the wedding, and she wanted to surprise him.

On the way, she accidentally ran into a large man. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said as she continued on her way.

"So you're English-eh?" Sybil could hear the disdain in his voice.

"Yes," she stated firmly.

Before anything else could be said, the man slapped her. She fell to the ground, not believing what happened. Of course, some people refused to be nursed by her at the hospital, and she had been received coldly at many shops, but never this! Never a blatant act of violence against her.

She was not going to take this lying down; she began to push herself up when the man kicked her. Sybil collapsed to the ground and coughed. She watched as the man ran down the street and turned a corner.

* * *

Tom woke up with a headache. He had always been one to recover from a hangover easily, but tonight his head simply burned. He took the aspirin and sat down in the loveseat. His migraine lessened slightly, but he felt extremely tired.

He had just put the pillow over his head when the door opened. "Sybil!" he cried as her figure came toward him.

Her eyes burned with anger and the adrenaline from the attack had her heart racing. "Sybil? What happened?"

He received a fierce kiss in response. He did not argue when her tongue slipped through his lips. The kiss deepened quickly, and in another moment Sybil was on top of him.

Tom didn't know what this sudden burst of passion meant, but the his hazy mind did not want to control his body. His hand made its way up to her chest, and he raised his arms when she tugged his undershirt off. Caught up in the moment, he began kissing her neck deliriously. It was only when he felt hot tears sting his skin did he stop.

Pulling away, he saw that her eyes were red and puffy. She looked at him with annoyance and began unbuttoning her shirt, but a hand stopped her. "Sybil, what's wrong?"

She pushed his hand away and kissed him forcefully, but Tom was sobering up quickly and pulled away. He looked at her intently, and she fell to pieces.

Tom took the sobbing woman in his arms and held her tightly. After her sobs subsided, he pushed her shoulders away from his chest. "Darling, would you please tell me what happened?"

She stared at him for a moment, "A man attacked me for being English."

He was shocked, but his shock soon became anger. "Who? What did he look like-?"

"It was too dark to see. I don't know. Please, Tom, just hold me. That's all I want from you."

"Sybil, I can't let someone hurt you and sit passively by when you could be hurt again!"

She began to cry again and laid her head against his bare chest. "I know... I know you're worried about me, but I will stay out of danger," she paused, unsure of what to say next, "I promise that I will always walk with someone else when I go out tomorrow and Saturday."

He looked at her tenderly, "I know that isn't very feminist of you, but just until the wedding, I want you to stay safe."

"I know what you mean, and I know you would never try to limit my freedom. It's like I said last night, I want you to be safe..."

She trailed off. There was a silence for a few moments until she turned to him wearily. "Tom? Would you please tell me something happy?"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "When we're married, I will wake up with you next to me. I'll wake you up with a kiss, and you'll smile. Then, after a small breakfast, we will go to work. We will both work very hard until I am done with work at which point I will walk to the hospital and wait for you. When you come out, you'll run into my arms and give me a kiss to make everyone else jealous."

Sybil laughed, warming Tom's heart. He gazed at her lovingly, wondering how even in a sad time like this, he could be so happy. "Keep going. What happens after we make everyone jealous?"

"Well, my dear, we will stroll arm and arm to our flat where-depending on how tired I am-I will carry you through that door. Then, I'll set you down on the bed and make sweet, sweet love to you." Tom grinned impishly when Sybil blushed, "Then, we'll have dinner. Where you will tell me about your day, and we can argue about political ideas."

"And I will win, like I always do." Sybil interjected.

"Fine, in this scenario, you win," Tom teased, "Then, we will sit like this in front of the fire and we'll read or talk. Then when it comes time for bed, we'll get dressed, but I won't be able to keep my eyes off of you. So, naturally..."

She gave him an annoyed look. "Yes?" he asked.

"Naturally, what?" she asked impatiently, blushing in anticipation of his answer.

"I will ravish you until we both collapse from exhaustion and go to sleep," he said pointedly.

"Oh, Tom!" she blushed fiercely, "What would your mother say?"

"Nothing unless you tell her," he said cheekily, "Speaking of mother, I should be getting you back."

"Alright," Sybil said with a hint of disappointment as she straightened herself out.


End file.
